Colours - Part Two
by Elizabeth T. Diaries
Summary: Kicking off six months later, Ana is settling into her new role as a first time mom with baby Rosie, while also struggling being the fiance of CEO billionaire Christian Grey. When old demons start to resurface and familiar aswell as brand new faces make an appearance, how will the young family cope with the drama? Or is their love strong enough to survive it? *on hold*
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _December 13_ _th_ _2017_

" _Come to mommy_ ," I coo, encouraging her. "Come on, you can do it princess."

She stares at me with her big blue eyes, firmly swaying back and forth on hands and knees. Today she's in the softest little pink sweatpants and matching t-shirt looking adorable.

"You can do it Rosie," I grin, moving closer. "Come on baby."

And then she moves, a little shaky but still perfect. After the first, she's crawling all the way across the room toward me and as soon as she reaches, I lift her up, spinning her around and covering her face in kisses as I praise my angel.

"Who's an amazing girl? Who's the cleverest little girl in the world?"

She giggles. She's a giggler and it's the cutest damn thing in the world.

"Come on, let's go get you a snack." I kiss her chubby cheeks, unable to get enough of her.

Rosie falls asleep for her afternoon nap around two thirty. I've timed it that way so that I can go and pick up Charlie while she's still asleep. Bundling her in the car, I set off to get my other child.

Charlie is in a grump when I pick him up. He's been like this the last few weeks. Christian hasn't been around much and I think he's missing his dad a lot.

"You sure you don't want to get ice cream?" I ask for the third time as we drive.

I watch as he shakes his head in the rear-view mirror.

I sigh. Who knew six year olds could be difficult? "What do you want to do then honey?" I plead. "Wanna swim?"

"I wanna go and see daddy," he says. "I miss daddy picking me up."

I try to not feel offended, reminding myself that he is indeed just a six-year-old.

"I'm sorry Charlie but daddy's busy. He has a really busy job you know that right?"

"His job stinks!"

"Hey!" I say firmly. "We don't talk that way."

He ignores me and stays silent for the rest of the journey.

When we get home, Charlie runs ahead of me as I take Rosie out.

"I'm the only one that has the key," I remind him.

He gives me a disapproving look.

"When will daddy be back?" He asks as we step inside.

"I don't know Charlie."

He huffs at me.

Rosie starts to wake up now and I lift her out of the car seat. Charlie watches her with narrowed eyes.

"I wish she was a boy," he states defiantly.

"Well, she's not," I respond, pulling her into my arms.

"She's boring," he continues. "You said she'd be fun and we could play."

"Yes, well, she's little right now," I tell him. "You know that babies take time to grow. Stop being a brat."

"I'm not a brat!" He shouts.

He screams it so loudly that it startles Rosie, causing her to cry.

"Right, that's it, go to your room. Time out," I say, finally having enough.

He throws down his back in anger before running off up the stairs.

"Come on honey, it's okay. That's just your brother having a tantrum," I say, calming down my baby.

By the time I've got her sorted, I feel as though I could sleep for a year.

Christian comes home early today for the first time all week. He's actually in time for dinner much to my surprise. Charlie practically throws himself at him as soon as the door opens.

"Hi buddy," he grins, lifting him up. "How are you?"

"Ana sent me to my room," he says pitifully.

I roll my eyes.

"Yeah? What did you do for her to do that?"

"Nothing."

He chuckles. "I doubt that buddy. Come on, let's eat. I'm starving."

At the table, Christian watches as I feed Rosie her mashed potatoes. I know he's desperate to ask me about Charlie. Finally, he does.

"What happened today?" He asks.

Charlie's gone off to play now and so the coast is clear.

"He's had a tantrum almost every day this week," I sigh. "He wants you, not me."

Christian looks down at his plate. "Well, he's just gonna have to get used to it. This is the way things are now."

"Maybe if you took some more time off..."

He gets annoyed then, piercing me with his eyes. "I'm home as often as I can. What would you have me do Ana? Give up work entirely?"

"Of course not." I wipe Rosie down with a cloth as she finishes. "But you have a family Christian. And a son that needs you."

"There's nothing I can do about it," he says firmly, standing up. "I have a job to do. I see you all every day."

I lift Rosie out of her high chair, ignoring him. There's no point when he's in this defiant mood, there's just no getting through to him.

"Take your daughter will you?" I ask. "I want a bath."

He takes Rosie from my arms, kissing her chubby cheeks. She smiles, leaning into him.

"You might have it easier with him if you didn't get so antsy you know," he then says out of nowhere. "He's had a lot to deal with this past year and a half. It takes a while for kids to adjust."

Knowing he's referring to Charlie I feel myself bristling.

"Forgive me if I'm new at parenting. If you have a specific way you want your son to be looked after, maybe you should do it yourself."

He bites his lip, holding back a response while Rosie drools over his tie.

"Go for your bath Ana," he settles on. "Maybe when you get out, you'll be in a better mood."

I stay in the bath for over an hour, letting the lavender salts calm my senses. It's December now and I can't believe Rosie is six and a half months old. She's the most precious thing I've ever had and waking up to her face each day is a blessing.

My mom and dad officially got back together a few months ago. Carla has the last of her things moved up and now I hear they're talking marriage.

As for everyone else, most of them are busy with their own lives for now. Kate and Jose started college in September and although they both come home every month to see me, I still miss them like crazy. Kate got into Penn and Jose, Washington State. As for Mia, she's currently in Los Angeles, studying film for a bit and soaking up the sunshine. Elliot's still here and having a long-distance thing with Kate. I'm excited for Christmas when we can all be together again for a whole month.

I don't get out until I'm all pruned and then I moisturise myself with expensive French body lotion. I finally head downstairs when I hear Rosie cry, sashaying in my silk pyjamas.

"Come to mommy," I coo, holding my arms out for my angel. "Do you want some milk gorgeous?"

I sit on the sofa as she feeds, watching as her lashes flutter sleepily.

"My angel," I whisper softly.

She smells like milk and baby powder. Fresh linen and cotton. I stroke her face with my fingers as she falls asleep in my arms. When I finally look away from her, I see Christian looking over at me.

"Feeling better?" He asks me.

"Are you?" I challenge.

Leaning back into the couch, he sighs. "Maybe I'll just quit my job. Leave everything behind."

"Stop being dramatic," I warn. "Why do you have to be so extreme? Nobody wants you to quit your job Christian."

"Why not? Charlie needs me. You need me. You said I have a family and you're right. I have you, I have children I need to look after. Maybe it is the best decision."

I'm ready to call it a day and head to bed any minute now. He's infuriating me beyond belief.

"Will you please stop?" I plead.

He looks at me for a long moment before finally speaking.

"She crawled today," he then says. "I watched the video at my desk when you sent it over." His eyes linger down at Rosie. "She crawled for the first time today and I missed it. How many more first miles am I gonna miss?"

Suddenly, I feel my anger ebbing away a little and can't help but feel sympathy. It didn't even occur to me that he might have felt this way but I should have known.

"It's not your fault," I finally say.

He looks over at Rosie, taking her tiny hand in his.

"You all mean the world to me," he states softly.

I reach across, taking his hand in mine. "I know that," I assure him. "As you do to us and we appreciate everything you do Christian."

He finally smiles softly.

I take his hand in mine, caressing his fingers.

"Come on, let's put Rosie to bed. Maybe we can spend some time together," I say, hoping to cheer him up.

And at the mention of sex, for the first time tonight, I see a smirk reach across his face as he stands hurriedly.

* * *

 **A/N Welcome to part two of colours! I'm so excited to continue writing this story there's much more to come, lots of drama and goodness! This is just an introductory chapter so they will get longer! Hope you enjoy, please favourite, subscribe and leave a comment xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Our sex is interrupted with Rosie's cries. Frustrated, Christian flops back down onto the pillows.

"I'll go and get her," I apologise quickly.

When I reach her, she's sat up in her crib with her fist in her mouth full of tears.

"Come here angel," I sigh, lifting her into my arms. She's teething badly and so I rummage through the cabinets until I find her lotion and run it all around her achy gums.

After a few moments, her sobs quieten and I give her a quick diaper change.

"Is that better?" I whisper, watching as she gets sleepy again. "Does my baby feel better?"

I decide to carry her into bed with us, not wanting to leave her in pain alone. Christian isn't thrilled.

"Ana, how are we supposed to finish now?" He says irritably.

"We can't right now. She's teething Christian, she needs me."

He doesn't reply, instead opting to storm out to the bathroom to take care of himself since I wasn't able to. I don't feel bad, not really. My daughter needs me.

Settling her in the middle of the bed, I let her breastfeed for comfort in order to drift back off to sleep. I sing a lullaby as she does so. By the time Christian's back, Rosie's asleep again and he looks much more relaxed. He turns on his side, propped up so that he can stroke Rosie's hair.

"She okay?" He asks.

"She'll be fine," I whisper. "Can't believe how big she's getting."

"She'll be talking before you know it," he smiles.

I run my finger along her little button nose, my heart melting as she scrunches it in her sleep.

"I want her to stay like this," I confess. "Tiny and safe, tucked under my arms forever."

"If only," he agrees. "She looks so much like you."

"She does doesn't she," I grin. "But she has your hair and nose for sure."

"Perfect little mixture."

She truly is.

* * *

In the morning Christian heads off to work while I look after Rosie and get Charlie ready for school.

"I don't want to go to school," he says grouchily at the breakfast table, refusing to eat his cinnamon crunch or get dressed.

"Let's not do this today Charlie," I sigh, feeding Rosie a mouthful of mashed banana. "Please eat your breakfast or we'll be late."

"I'm not going," he says adamantly. "And I hate cinnamon crunch!"

"Since when?" I raise my eyes. "It's your favourite cereal. You picked it out just last week remember?"

He doesn't respond. We both know I'm right.

Rosie loves bananas. By the time she's finished, it's all over her. Charlie, reluctantly, has also finished his breakfast.

"There you go," I smile at him. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

He doesn't respond.

Charlie's school uniform is an elaborate navy blue and everything has to be matching and pristine. So when he refuses to put on his school shoes in favour for his new sneakers, I know today's already starting with a battle.

"Charlie, you know you can't wear those," I admonish, quickly wiping Rosie down with a wipe.

He puts them on, ignoring me. I know that he's testing my limits but I'm the adult here.

"Take them off," I warn. "Right, now."

We both stare each other down until he finally takes them off, throwing them in frustration.

The car journey to school is relatively quiet. Rosie babbles softly in the back, gnawing on a teething ring while I steal glimpses through the rear-view mirror. Charlie is on his iPad, not attempting to make conversation.

For the past half year, I've been driving whichever one of Christian's cars I fancy. Mostly, I'm in my favourite, the ice blue Audi. His precious truck red lambo is the only one that's off limits. When I pull up at the school gates all the moms oo and ah as usual at Rosie in my arms. Now that I'm a mother and engaged to Christian Grey, there's no more funny looks. They all want to be my friend. Especially Keira Appleton.  
She greets me at the gate like we're besties before making faces at Rosie and gushing all over her.

"Oh she's getting so big," she smiles. Or tries to. The under-eye Botox has made facial movements a little hard.

Keira is a classic soccer mom. She's 30 and in fantastic shape which she shows off in tight little Versace jeans and fitting tops. A designer bag and sunglasses always in tow, she's the epitome of rich wife of a business man. Her husband, Carl Appleton, works in real estate and her daughter, Jaycee, is in Charlie's class. In her arms, she's holding a chubby baby boy, Jaga. Yes, Jaycee and Jaga Appleton. Welcome to the twenty first century.

"I was hoping I'd catch you today," she says, brushing her perfectly straightened hair from her face. "I'm holding this mom's group on Friday afternoons with some of the others. You know, Lucy who's just had Holly? And there's Bailey with Behati, I think she's Rosie's age and of course a few others."

"Oh, um..." I don't know what to say but she carries on for me.

"I'll message you all the details on Facebook. We'll have a great time. The babies can play and we can drink cocktails and gossip."

I have no choice but to nod and think of a way to back out later.

* * *

At home, I warm up the pool and go for a swim with Rosie. She's one hundred percent a water baby, she loves splashing around playing in her float. After that, we take a bath together to get clean. I blow the bubbles on her whilst she squeals with laughter. As I watch her, I can't imagine not having her here. I'm not even quite sure how I lived without her. She's the absolute light of my life.

Gail makes us lunch around noon. I have chicken salad with beats. Since having Rosie, I've felt self-conscious about my body, however I'm pretty much back to normal now just with the addition of bigger boobs. Rosie still breastfeeds and I plan to continue until at least her first birthday.

"Any plans this afternoon?" Gail asks.

I frown, realising I haven't. Since my friends went away to college and Christian back to work, my life has completely revolved around Rosie. As it should, however, since having her I start to realise I've become quite isolated.

"There's always baby classes you can join," she says then, noticing my hesitation. "There's even baby yoga."

"That doesn't sound too bad actually," I agree. I bounce Rosie on my knee. "What do you think about yoga?" I ask her.

She grabs my necklace in response.

I tell Gail about Keira's invitation. To my surprise, she thinks I should go.

"You could see what it's like," she says, sipping her tea. "You never know, you could really click with one of the moms there. And Rosie can play with the others."

She does have a point. I tell her I'll think about it.

After lunch, Rosie and I take a nap together. I'm shattered these days so I like to take the opportunity. Afterwards, we play with toys and practice crawling again until it's time to pick Charlie up. I sincerely hope he's in a better mood than this morning.

It turns out Charlie is not in a good mood. Not feeling up to it tonight, after we get home and he's changed and had a snack, I decide to drive over to Greys Enterprise, much to Charlie's delight.

The glossy building with my fiancé's name splattered all over it still never quite fails to amaze me. At the reception, Olivia greets me with a huge grin.

"He's in his office," she smiles. "Head on up straight away Ana."

I knock on the door, just in case he's in a meeting but he tells us to come in. He's surprised when he sees us.

"Daddy," Charlie runs over to him and Christian gives him a hug.

"Hi buddy," he looks up at me and Rosie who has her arms outstretched toward him. "Hi princess," he takes her from me before pulling me close for a chaste kiss.

"I wasn't expecting this," he smiles.

Pulling away, I straighten myself before explaining about Charlie.

He turns to his son, eyebrows raised.

"Buddy, you can't keep acting up for Ana."

"I'm not," he insists.

He sighs, taking a seat as Rosie starts chewing his tie.

"You are Charlie. Ana's just looking after you. You can't keep insisting she brings you to me. You know I have to work."

He crosses his arms and makes a face. "Ana only loves her," he points at Rosie. "She loves her because she's her real mommy."

He then starts to lose his bravado as tears form in his beautiful eyes. As for myself, I feel my heart begin to break.

"Charlie, that's not true," I say instantly, going over to him. I crouch before him, taking his hands in mine. "Just because you weren't in my belly like Rosie, that doesn't mean you aren't mine. I love you just as much."

He pouts doubtfully but I can tell his eyes are listening in earnest.

"I know a lot of my attention has been on the baby right now, but she's little and so she needs me to do everything for her," I explain. You're a big boy now so you don't need me as much."

"Big brother," he echoes proudly.

"Exactly," I smile. "You're her big brother so you've got to help me teach her all the things she needs to know. She's your little sister so you need to look after her too okay?"

He nods, perking up. I stand, still holding his hand in mine. I watch as Christian overlooks our exchange.

"I find myself falling in love with you a little more everyday," he says quietly.

I flush, hoping my expression conveys.

"So there you go," Christian says now to Charlie. "Ana loves you both buddy. Rosie just needs extra attention right now okay?"

He nods and I notice for the first time in a while, he doesn't let go of my hand.

* * *

 **A/N just a short one. I promise chapters will be longer and more regular. I will try and update tomorrow and every day this week as I have time off uni! Drama is coming, please review and I hope you enjoyed xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling up to Keira's house, I notice that it is exactly as I had pictured. A big house with a pristine garden complete with the picket white fence. On the drive, there is an SUV parked alongside a sleek white range rover. My eyes instinctively roll of their own accord.

"Come on bubba," I say to Rosie who's happily babbling away and chewing on a toy puppy in the backseat. "Let's go and see what Mrs Appleton really wants."

I hoist Rosie in one arm, my other handling my car keys and Rosie's baby bag. She immediately drops her toy on the floor and starts pulling on my necklace instead. With my hands full, I try and bend down to retrieve it when I hear the door open.

"Ana," Keira smiles warmly walking over to me. She picks up the toy, handing it back to Rosie who grabs it fiercely.

"I'm so glad you came!" She grins, flashing her pearly white veneers.

She's wearing a white denim jumpsuit to match with sky high heels entirely not appropriate for the cobbled pathway we're now walking up towards.

Keira's house is sleek, white and modern. It's all crystal chandeliers, tiled floors and fresh roses. All in all, a very nice house. She leads us to the living room where the other moms are sat around; some on couches, some on the floor playing with babies. They all greet me with eager smiles and I let Rosie down onto the plush cream carpet wandering who on earth would pick such a light coloured choice with messy babies. In total, there's four moms. Lucy is sat on the sofa, nursing a new-born. She's a quiet mom with a kind face. Bailey Summers is laying on the floor playing with Behati who is the exact same age as Rosie. They make a beeline for each other which I can't help but smile over. Bailey and her daughter are both wearing matching fendi jumpsuits. As I look down at my own jeans and t-shirt combo, I realise it's clear I did not get the jumpsuit memo. Next there's Jess Peters, wife of the famous talent scout James Peters. She's also on the floor trying to chase around a toddler with wild hair and Gucci flip flops. The last woman is a mom I don't recognise. She's biracial with curly caramel hair and bouncing the cutest baby boy on her lap who's all teeth and smiles.

"Hi, I'm Courtney," she says, extending a hand to shake. She looks the closest to my age.

"Ana," I say.

She tells me she's from Keira's mother and baby class and her baby boy Rocky is her first and only child. After introductions and pleasantries are all out of the way, a small middle aged woman who I assume is the housekeeper, comes in carrying trays of ice cold drinks in expensive glasses.

"Margarita's ladies! Non-alcoholic of course," Keira grins. "Help yourself."

The drink is delicious but I can't help feel a little awkward and out of my depth. I don't really know any of these moms or their topics of conversations. They gossip about people I've never heard of and so I keep my attention focused on Rosie who's now bashing a little drum set happily.

"So Ana, how's life as a first-time mom?" Lucy asks kindly, breaking me out of my trance.

Staring at her, I realise eerily that she reminds me of Emma. Her straight blonde hair and big green eyes are fixed the same way but there's a kindness in her young heart shaped face that could never be duped for the witch that was Christian Grey's wife.

"I love it," I say, looking over at Rosie adoringly. "I mean, don't get me wrong it's bloody hard. The sleepless nights, the crying fits. But she means everything to me."

Lucy smiles and strokes the top of Holly's head in agreement.

"I know exactly what you mean. When I had my first, I was so overwhelmed. I was younger than all my friends and it was difficult taking care of a baby all day on your own. Grayson was out at work and I was just home alone with Brett."

I nod, listening intently. I feel exactly the same. With Kate and Jose at college and Christian always working, it's easy to feel alone.

"Well now you have us," Keira interrupts, squeezing my knee.

She takes a long sip before putting it down and fetching Jaga from his nap. Rosie and Behati welcome the new addition and I take endless pictures of my baby girl having fun.

"Is that case real gold?" Bailey asks, looking up at my phone.

I nod, feeling flushed. Christian bought it for me randomly one day along with the new iPhone that came out.

"Jesus," Keira says, moving closer to examine it.

"What's it like being engaged to a billionaire?" Bailey then asks, eyes zeroing in on the massive rock on my finger.

I have a feeling she's wanted to grill me ever since I arrived and now, she has the perfect moment to do so. I knew I should have switched out the case.

"I don't think about it like that," I shrug. "His money doesn't matter to me."

She rolls her eyes and earns a little laugh from Jess.

"Come off it. You're literally dripping in silver and gold. Your baby is dressed head to toe in custom chanel. You have to think about the money."

"Your wearing fendi," I point out feeling defensive.

"I'm just rich," she shrugs. "We all are. You however are next level. Doesn't Christian own a plane?"

"Helicopter," I correct.

She laughs.

"Money isn't everything," Lucy interrupts. "Just because you have nice things doesn't mean all you care about is money."

I throw her a grateful smile.

"I didn't mean it in a mean way," she says hurriedly, feigning innocence. "I'm just curious. I've never met anyone who is a billionaire. They're the kind of people you read about in Forbes. Come to think of it, Christian is supposed to be doing a feature for Forbes soon isn't he? I heard them announce it."

"Yes," I confirm.

"You know they're only interested in you," Jess says, looking over at me. Her black hair contrasts with her milky white complexion, giving her snow-white vibes.

"Well Christian doesn't discuss his personal life," I say. "So they can keep being interested."

I lift Rosie off the floor as she starts to get antsy and start to feed her.

"God your boobs," Courtney says with a quick glance.

I blush.

"How nice are they?"

"Amazing," Lucy says wistfully. "Oh the joys of being twenty."

I smirk, feeling marginally proud of them. I definitely have Rosie to thank for my new chest.

Half an hour later, Bailey and Jess leave. They've got a spa appointment booked apparently and I'm surprised that as soon as they're gone, the real gossip starts.

"That fendi jumpsuit though," Keira says with a grimace.

We all can't help but laugh.

"They're a nightmare," Courtney frowns. "Remind me why we're friends with them?"

Keira laughs, standing up. "It's just pleasantries. We're the real besties. The four of us. Right Ana?"

I can't help but smile.

We have salad and cupcakes later on. The cupcakes are to die for and Rosie manages to eat at least half of mine. Finally, when it's time for Rosie's nap I decide to depart.

"Stay in touch," Lucy says. "I'll add you on Facebook."

Courtney says the same and I promise I will.

"It was good to see you Ana," Keira says as she sees me out.

On the way home however, my paranoia gets the best of me and I can't help but wonder if they'll start talking about me now I've left.

* * *

Charlie is lovely today. At home, whilst Rosie is napping we have a long swim together in the heated pool and warm up afterwards with hot chocolate and melted marshmallows. We have burgers for dinner and he plays with Rosie whilst I work on my writing. In the evening, he falls asleep on me while watching monsters inc and I stroke his hair lovingly, reminding him how much I love him. I don't realise I've even fallen asleep until Christian wakes me up by brushing my hair out of my face.

"I took a picture," he says quietly.

To my left, Charlie's head is in my lap and Rosie is draped across my chest with her mouth shaped in a little 'O' as she sleeps peacefully. I smile sleepily and sit up, careful not to disturb my sleeping angels.

"I'll carry them up to bed," Christian says, taking them both from me.

As I wake up, he brings me a cup of green tea upon his arrival. I thank him and he sits next to me. It's my turn now to lay in his lap while he strokes me.

"I'm taking tomorrow off," he says, mid stroking my hair.

"Why?"

"I've got a surprise for you. I feel awful for leaving you alone so much and I miss you. My parents offered to have Rosie and they'll pick Charlie up from school."

I look up at him and he bends down, rubbing our noses together.

"Okay," I whisper.

"How was your day with the moms?" He asks, genuinely interested.

I tell him all about it and how I think Bailey and Jess are bitches which he laughs at.

"Jason Summers is Bailey's husband right?"

"I think so," I nod.

"He works in eco manufacturing and wants to put forward a new sustainability project. He's been badgering my team for a meeting for the past several months to pitch his ideas to me."

"For you to invest in?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"But you're not interested."

"Nah. I don't think he's onto anything to be honest from what I already know about it. I'm definitely not interested now so Mr Summers is gonna have to start saving himself and stop splashing out on those Fendi jumpsuits."

I burst out laughing and he joins in with me.

"This is nice," I smile, when we've both calmed down. I place my tea down and move to sit on his lap, straddling him and wrapping both arms around his neck. "I've missed this. _Us._ "

"I know," he nods, cradling my neck close to his own. "I feel like I've been taking you for granted. I've not been spending enough time with you, with my family. I never want you to feel like I'm not here for you because I am. You're my number one priority, always."

I pull back with starry eyes, considering him for a moment before finally leaning in for a soft kiss. His return one is enthusiastic and soon my hands are in his hair and his are down my sweatpants. When he touches me I gasp into his mouth but he's unhurried and deliberate in his movements. Long, slow touches that leave me shaking, unable to kiss properly.

"I love you," he says quietly, watching my every facial expression.

His lips latch onto the side of my neck where I'm sensitive and I come quickly onto his fingers, grasping his hair in my hands and biting his ear as I moan.

"I want to marry you," he says into my collar bone.

"You've already asked me that," I remind him breathlessly.

He pulls back to look into my eyes.

"No. I want to marry you. Right now, I want you to be wife, my Mrs Grey. I want to be tied to you in every way possible."

"Every way," I ask with a smirk. "Please tie me up now."

He laughs and shakes his head. "I'm serious."

As I calm, I absorb the seriousness of his words.

"I want to marry you too," I assure him.

"Soon," he promises. "We'll start planning."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I let out a little squeal and he captures it with his mouth.

"Still want me to tie you up?" He whispers now, squeezing my ass with both hands.

"Yes Mr Grey," I say sultrily, shifting against his erection. I palm him through his trousers and he groans.

"You better be prepared," he warns, standing abruptly.

I lock my legs around him and run my tongue over his lips like a lollipop.

"Always."

* * *

 **A/N Hi guys, it's been a while. I've been going through a lot, finishing up university and I had a really bad bout of depression where I couldn't even get out of bed without crying. It's been really difficult but I'm on new meds and getting counselling now and finally getting back to normality. I'm finding my joy back in writing and creating again so I'm on the right path. Updates for Eyes Closed also will be coming soon. Thank you to everyone for the messages and checking in and just generally for your support of my stories! I know the updates have been sporadic and awful but I still hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Updates will be more regular, love Elizabeth xxx**


End file.
